Aceptación II
by Constelacion de salamandra
Summary: ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Soy humano, igual que tú. Soy de piel y hueso, igual que tú. Me hieren, igual que a ti. Disfruto de pequeños y grandes placeres, igual que tú haces…. Entonces, si somos iguales ¿Por qué te cuesta aceptarme? Formas de ver a la sexualidad como lo que es... ¿Te atreves a entrar a este Crossover?
Esta es una serie de capítulos únicos en un enorme crossover que sólo se mescla entre sí para dar sentido a meter a tantos personajes en una sola trama. Los capítulos no deben de leerse en orden para entender por completo la trama, están hechos de tal manera que puedan disfrutarse así. Algunos tienen continuación y otros no.

Gracias por leer una historia típica del mundo.

Shikamaru bostezo acostado en la banca de la Preparatoria, aunque con el rabillo del ojo observaba bajar del carro a la despampanante Lirio de la mano de su padre que miraba mal a Tybol Nostrade, quién era el novio de Draco desde hacía un año.

Claro, cuando Lirio era Draco, por supuesto que Shikamaru hablaba de la época en la que Lirio traía el cabello corto, usaba pantalones y el resto de la ropa muy holgada, en vez de los vestidos y faldas con esos tacones que a muchas les despertaba suspiros y envidias: o se embutía en los jeans ajustados que le delataban una silueta cuidada.

Shikamaru se preguntaba a sus adentros la manera en la que Lirio les dijo a sus padres sobre su homosexualidad. Y es que no podía terminar de entender: se notaba que el padre de Lirio era un tipo demasiado duro, de la clase de hombres que reaccionaban con violencia si les molestabas de más pese a lo educado que se mostraba en público y la madre, era una cuestión muy similar; Así que la duda le carcomía.

Shikamaru obvio un suspiro al ver que Naruto le había lanzado un globo con harina y algo más a Lirio. Sin darle por supuesto, gracias a los buenos reflejos que ella tenía.

"Por supuesto," pensó Shikamaru: apenas el padre se largaba del campus, los verdaderos patanes salían a la luz.

-¡Ven acá pequeña marica! - Gritó Naruto. A la mayoría de los estudiantes ni les importaba lo que sucedía, suficiente tenían con sus propios problemas como para embarrase en otros. Y Naruto, pese a su crueldad era inofensivo...o eso demostraba hasta ahora - Sparda quiero ver de cerca la monstruosidad que eres.

-Más bien quieres ver de cerca a la preciosura que no tienes - Le dijo Tybol tapando a su novia con su propio cuerpo. Naruto no era idiota como para enfrentarse al universitario sin sus amigos, así que dio media vuelta soltando un montón de pestes a las que Tybol no presto atención - Gay de clóset.

-Mejor vete a tus clases - Le dijo Lirio

Shikamaru no quiso seguir viéndolos más. Esos dos eran muy melosos. Extrañamente no necesitaban estar pegados a cada segundo, tocarse las manos o besarse: bastaba con que se miraran y hablaran entre sí, para que cualquiera se diera cuenta de lo compenetrados que estaban. Y era justo eso lo que derramaba miel.

Shikamaru no pudo evitar observarse en el reflejo de la ventana recién limpiada por los encargados de intendencia y compararse con Lirio. Ella era hermosa y él mismo...muy andrajoso. Lirio tenía unas facciones lindas y si bien, era cierto que sus propias líneas eran una buena competencia, no llegaban a ser andróginas. Tampoco tenía la paciencia ni el esmero de Lirio para estar horas pensando en que comprar para que combinara perfectamente con su guardarropas y mucho menos invertir para cuidarse la piel. Cosas que resaltaban obviamente en que Lirio si lo hacía.

No, más bien: era el gay que Tybol dijo... Shikamaru Nara se sabía gay de clóset.

Y quería dejar de serlo.

Lirio Sparda Johannes era un monumento a la valentía en estos tiempos. No cualquiera se animaba a hacer lo que ella con un grupo de homofóbicos en las clase de enfrente, con las propias arpías en el salón, con las muchas despechadas que hablaban dejando su moral y hombría por los suelos, rebajándolo a una infeliz cosa que no valía ni la pena como ser humano, sumándole a los compañeros que le despreciaban y a los que le temían como si Lirio fuera a saltarles encima, por el simple hecho de traer puesto un pantalón. También quedaba el hecho, de que un profesor la traía en jaque después de que tenía Draco como su consentido en clase.

Francamente, la balanza pesaba demasiado para Shikamaru. Le parecía muy problemático echarse al mundo encima sin tener ni un mísero escudo para protegerse. Aquello no era algo que pudiera soportar.

¡Es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo sus padres reaccionarían! Pero no creía que fuera malo. Ambos tenían estudios, eran personas inteligentes, con una mente abierta y por sobre todo eran sus padres... Así que, no tendría que irle mal: no es como si fuera a vestirse de mujer. Él era gay y no un trasvertí. No sería demasiado el cambio, no existía nada dramático como con Lirio.

Todo sería igual. Pues él seguía siendo la misma persona. Callado, inteligente, holgazán, con buen futuro y con los mismos gustos. Para la gente era eso, para sus padres era eso: su hijo holgazán pero genio. Sólo que ahora sabrían que su sexualidad era la homosexualidad y no la heterosexualidad, por ponerle una puta etiqueta. Y eso era algo que no definía a nadie, al menos no en sociedades como esta, que era en la que vivían... La que importaba.

No le servía de nada estar rompiéndose la cabeza en algo como aquello. Shikamaru estaba seguro que se encontraba ansioso porque su subconsciente palpitaba diciéndole que en cualquier momento le diría a sus padres.

Todo estaba bien.

-Lirio - Llamó Shikamaru ya en la tarde. Ella esperaba a que Tybol la recogiera pues partirían al cine. Era extraño que Shikamaru le hablara por lo que no pudo disimular su curiosidad- Quiero preguntarte algo.

-No dejaron tarea.

-No se trata de eso - Lirio frunció su entrecejo y miro sobre los hombros de Shikamaru, por lo general Naruto venía a molestarla con sus amigos y no quería que Shikamaru estuviera involucrado si la violencia se hacía presente - Sino de...

-Vayamos a mi lugar. Aquí no es bueno para hablar - Le corto Lirio, sacando su móvil y mandando un mensaje de texto a su novio, cancelando su salida.- Tengo tiempo - Le mintió. Lirio esperaba que Tybol entendiera. - Luces raro, Shikamaru.

-¿Cómo te enfrentaste a tus padres? ¿Cómo fue que les dijiste que eras diferente de lo que ellos criaron o pensaron criar? - Lirio se llevó dos dedos a la boca y fingió pensárselo mucho, en realidad no estaba calibrando en la respuesta para Shikamaru, sino en la razón de que Shikamaru estuviera preguntándole a quemarropa.. Y sin dar un sólo paso a donde le decía que tendrían mayor privacidad.

-Pues, no creo que a mi madre le molestara que sea mujer: tengo mis dudas sobre si ella no esperaba algo similar debido a varios comportamientos que le he notado. En cuanto a mi padre, pues estuvo a punto de desheredarme; pero ambos están muy satisfechos con el resultado que soy. Soy su creación después de todo, o eso se dicen.

-No me contestas.

-Dije que se sienten satisfechos: mamá dice que su sueño se hizo realidad, que tiene a los mellizos que cualquiera envidiaría.

-Mentiras de auto convencimiento - Dijo sin pensar Shikamaru y Lirio se quedó callada. También muchas veces lo pensó. Desde que fuera Lirio, sus Padres se veían frecuentemente atacados por los vecinos, incluso por compañeros en el trabajo: muchas veces sospechó que su padre masacro a puño limpio a quienes la hacían llorar y que su madre lo apoyaba. En esos momentos de seguro sus padres necesitaban algo de que agarrarse, algo de que tomar fuerza ambos y aquello podría ser el pensar que les envidiaban, que gozaban de lo que pocos mortales prueban en la vida... Así fuera mentira, aunque después recapacitaba y se decía que su familia si gozaba de lo que todos envidiaban : "aceptación." Sus padres la amaban tanto y a tal grado que enfrentándose aun a sus parientes, seguían presentándola como: Lirio, su amada hija - ¿Cómo fue que les dijiste?.

-No dije nada - Shikamaru arqueo una ceja incrédulo - Me les paré enfrente durante la comida vestido de mujer. - Shikamaru abrió la boca.

Naruto les lanzo una cubeta de pintura a ambos, con tan buen tino que tanto la azul como la verde le cayeron a Lirio y la naranja a Shikamaru. Lirio se limpió rápidamente los ojos, furiosa porque le arruinaran un Gucci original que aparte era el regalo de su madre por haber boicoteado una cacería animal por mero deporte. Shikamaru ardió de enojo pero él no era de los que se dejaba llevar, quedaba también el asunto de que la pelea no era lo suyo y que Naruto era acompañado por su novia Sakura Haruno, Neiji Hyuga, Rock Lee, Kiba Inozuka, Shino Aburame y honestamente llevaban las de perder.

Aunque la clara desventaja numérica parecía no importarle a Lirio. Shikamaru negó tratando de tranquilizarla. Él no podía defenderla.

-¡Llegaste al punto sin retorno, Namikaze! - Grito Lirio - Baja cobarde. - Sakura fue la que contesto a la bravura de Lirio y bufándose de ella le golpeo la cara con su cabello rosa mal teñido para el gusto de Lirio - Quítame a tu perra de encima, Naruto: yo no golpeo mujeres.

-¡Pero si eres una! - Grito Naruto en carcajadas - Sakura ya es mucho para ti. La única perra eres tú, marica de mierda. Anda Sakura, desquítate lo que dijo de ti - Lirio y Shikamaru arquearon una ceja - Ya sabes Sparda, dijiste que eras más mujer que Sakura.

-Anda estúpido - dijo Sakura con el veneno y la burla en la palabras, Shikamaru estaba viendo la manera de librarse de esta situación pero la salida aun no la vislumbraba.- ¡Dímelo en la cara! Anda. Mal parido, gusano repugnante... Ya quisieras unas como las mías - Dijo Sakura agarrándole los ficticios pechos de Lirio en ese sostén con relleno que usaba: Sakura los deformo con coraje y burla, ya que ella misma tenía menos busto que Draco y no tenía el valor para usar relleno. - Puta barata, andas por allí pavoneándote con tus bolsos y escotes, tratando de lucir lo que no tienes.

-Yo no dije eso - Sakura ladeo una sonrisa de victoria. Shikamaru y Naruto sospecharon algo, Lirio no era de las personas tranquilas - Jamás diría algo que fuera demasiado obvio. - Neiji lanzo un silbido por lo bajo y Sakura enrojeció - Naruto quítamela o no respondo. - Sakura aún más insultada le descargo una bofetada con la suficiente fuerza para ladear a Lirio. Ella no dijo nada, solo se aseguró de que no sangrara y con el puño cerrado le dio un golpe a Sakura en el estómago: sofocándola y dejándola inconsciente enseguida - Te lo advertí, Namikaze.

-Desgraciado - Rumio Naruto yendo a donde Sakura - ¡Es una mujer!

-Se lo advertí - Dijo a su defensa. ¿Naruto la trataba de hombre cuando golpeaba a una mujer, pero la trataba de mujercita cuando lo insultaba? ¡Joder con Naruto! Un hombre jamás insulta a una mujer, Naruto debería de dejar de agredirla. - Naruto deja de ponerte en ese plan. Si Sakura esta tirada en su propio vómito, que es asqueroso de por cierto.. ¿Qué come esta mujer? Es bilis y alcohol, por eso es tan delgada: la pobre esta anémica. Con razón de su cabello opaco - Shikamaru no supo si Lirio quiso ser grosera y víbora, ó si le estaba dando un consejo a Naruto - Si no le hubieras mentido Naruto, esto no pasaría.

-Es que...

-Nada - Le corto el rollo Lirio - Shikamaru y yo estábamos en una conversación sumamente importante y la has estropeado. Si no quieres que te mande al hospital de una paliza: Te me vas a largar a lamerle las heridas a tu noviecita.

-Naruto - Dijo Aburame - no es por darle la razón al trasvertí éste, pero Draco era el campeón de boxeo en secundaria. Perdí contra él en varias ocasiones. Te aseguro que pega fuerte. Y sólo porque use falda, no creo que su fuerza disminuyera.

De todas maneras Shikamaru no pudo terminar de hablar con Lirio. Después del incidente: Tybol fue a recogerla muy preocupado pues según él tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Soy gay - Dijo Shikamaru apenas entro a casa. No esperaba ser escuchado por su padre que dejo caer el cigarro de su boca. O si quiera por su madre, que milagrosamente bajaba de las escaleras con el cesto de la colada.; sino que esperaba que su tío fuera el que lo recibiera primeramente en la sala. Y es que Remus Lupin andaba de visita - Me voy a mi cuarto. No quiero cenar.

Hubiera sido perfecto que Shikato le dejara subir a su cuarto, pero su grito atronador exigiéndole detenerse y enfrentarle en vez de huir: le apremiaron para acelerar el paso. No creía que fuera fácil, pero tampoco esperaba una reacción tan mala.

Paso al lado de su madre y al verle el rostro añejado en agua y sal, en perlas esculpidas de mal manera, le trizaban el corazón.

¿Por qué Andrómeda Lupin, su madre...su propia cuna: no podía no hacer un drama? ¿Por qué tenía que verlo como si le estuvieran arrancando una parte de su vida? ¿Existía alguna razón para que pensara que el mundo se les venía encima?

Shikamaru quiso decírselo, deseo enfrentarla y cuestionarla, pero la vergüenza de humillarla y hacerla llorar, le llenaba las venas y hacia que tratara de correr a su habitación.

Y lo hubiera logrado si es que Andrómeda no lo sujetara por la camisa, si es que no le forcejeara, no le gritará: pudieron mantener el equilibrio si es que Andrómeda dejará de culparlo y golpearle en el pecho: al menos Shikamaru tendría de dónde agarrarse si es que no protegiera la cabeza de su madre con sus brazos y su cuerpo fuera usado como amortiguador para ella.

Remus llamó a una ambulancia. Demasiado impresionado por la manera en la que actuaba su hermana, atontado por la falta de acción de su cuñado. ¡Shikato no se movía!

El costado de Shikamaru sobresalía. Claramente la cadera estaba dislocada. Cualquiera podía verlo sin ser un experto. Andrómeda seguía gritando y llorando, pidiéndole a Shikato reaccionar. Gritando como si ella no entendiera que cayeron por las escaleras. Exigiendo como si no viera a Shikamaru.

-¿¡No lo has oído!? - Grito desesperada - ¡Has algo! ¡Shikamaru está haciendo las cosas mal! ¡Shikato, vamos!

-¿Qué quieres que haga mujer? - Le cuestiono con las manos apretadas sudándole. Jamás le gusto ver a su hijo herido. Cuando Shikamaru era pequeño, Andrómeda era quien le curaba los raspones de las rodillas cuando regresaba de jugar. Verlo tirado, escucharlo quejarse y tratando de pedir clemencia y entendimiento, algo: lo que fuera: no dejaba que Shikato pensara - ¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Primero lo mandamos al hospital - Intervino Remus - Si se te ocurre ponerle la mano encima, Shikato: te mato - Le advirtió arrojando el recién usado teléfono fijo al suelo.- Hermana, si vuelvo a ver que te le vas a los golpes o intentas un lavado de cerebro, como el plan que ya notó brillarte en los ojos: pido su custodia. Shikamaru no merece nada de lo que planeas - Andrómeda sabía que Remus no estaba mintiéndole. Su hermano era capaz de cumplir y hacer todavía más cosas. Después de todo, ambos eran hijos de Bellatrix Black Lestrange de Lupin y Remulo Lupin Elric - Shikamaru, cachorro vas a estar bien.

Nicolás Salomón Flamel se encargó de intervenir a Shikamaru; le reacomodo la cadera en su lugar: dando un diagnostico positivo apenas saliera de la sala de cirugía. Esa clase de lesiones le resultaban divinamente sencillas.

Normalmente la situación del muchacho no le importaría, le llamaría más la atención el cobrarles de inmediato, sin embargo: el que Remus le pidiera de favor extender la residencia en el hospital de Shikamaru... Le enterneció: ¡y que Titán o Thomas no se enteraran! Pues sería su hazmerreír durante el resto de la vida.

-¿Razón por la que estés tan pensativo? - Soltó Thomas revisando unas fichas médicas que tenían dos errores. Ya les llamaría la atención a esas inútiles enfermeras que hacían su residencia y que cometían simples desvaríos por intentar hacer todo bien: garrafales errores de novatas. - Anda, Nicolás: dímelo, de igual manera lo harás.

-Estoy en el dilema de que prostituta contratar.

-Si es lo que quieres - Thomas agarro el teléfono y marco los números correspondientes. Nicolás lo observo por unos momentos, tratando de averiguar qué es lo que su camarada se traía entre manos - Querida - Con eso, Nicolás supo que Thomas estaba llamándole a Mia. Nicolás hizo una cruz con las manos y Thomas supo que había ganado la partida - Iremos en la noche a cenar. Te recojo a las nueve. Nicolás hará mi turno.

-Chantajista - Le dijo de mala gana Nicolás.

-Te dije que terminarías por contarme - Nicolás giro los ojos - Ya fuera a mi o a Mía.

-Esa mujer hace que cualquiera saque a la luz lo que pensó no decir ni bajo tortura.

-Es su encanto - Alzo los hombros, restándole importancia. Thomas ya encontraba divertida y tierna la forma en la que su mujer sonsacaba la información.- ¿Y bien?

-Hoy atendí a un muchacho con la cadera dislocada a causa de ser homosexual - Thomas sufrió un escalofrió.- La madre lo tiro por las escaleras.

-Y luego dicen que yo soy el intolerante - Susurro.

-Pensaba en que tal vez - Thomas se levantó. No le gustaba para donde se dirigían las cosas - Tú podrías hablar con los padres o con el muchacho. Ya sabes, a los primeros orientarlos, decirles que sabes lo que sienten, por lo que pasan: ya que tienes a Lirio.

-Quiero dejarte bien claras las cosas, Nicolás - Thomas estaba aguantándose el largarse y azotar las puertas, el golpear las paredes o el mentón de Nicolás - Sólo porque mi hijo está en tratamiento transgénero, no significa que yo sea el padre de la caridad de todos aquellos ineptos, que tengan problemas para arreglárselas ante tal imprevisto del destino. Yo no voy a educar a los imbéciles que arrojan a sus hijos por las escaleras, sólo porque les dio la gana de quedarse sin hijo en vez de hija. Soy la persona menos indicada, Nicolás.

-Lirio no piensa eso. Yo no pienso eso. - Apuntó.

-Son las excepciones - Se quejó Thomas - La mayoría aquí, piensa que soy la peor calaña de padre por permitirle a Draco ser quien es.

-Pero ellos no te importan.

-Justo eso.

-El muchacho puede que conozca a Lirio - Nicolás solo tuvo que decir eso para que Thomas fuera al cuarto de Shikamaru. - Si se trata de tu hija, corres Thomas. Eres tan predecible.

Thomas se lamentó ese impulso de ir a ver al paciente. En cuanto entro en el cuarto vio a Andrómeda debatirse en los brazos de Shikato, ambos verdaderamente enojados con Shikamaru, mientras que Remus se interponía protectora mente.

Thomas tenía que agradecerse el que fuera alguien sumamente coherente y que tuviera de paso una compañera de vida que le regresara al carril de la decencia. Ambos eran lo contrario de estos dos: si bien, Lirio supo que ambos se vieron muy afectados por verla tal cual era, no la dejaron que los observara en la mala faceta, no se le echaron encima: Thomas tenía que agradecer su propio temple y carácter. Pudo perder a Lirio para siempre si tan sólo hubiese actuado de la manera en la que esos dos lo hacían con Shikamaru.

Cosa que si iba a hacer, pero que la mirada amenazante de su esposa: le retuvo y su propia conciencia también.

Bendita sea la cuenta regresiva de diez.

-¿Pero qué hacen, bestias? - Les pregunto ofuscado, agarrando al padre por la camisa azul y arrojándolo con fuerza para estamparlo en la pared, para seguir en el ejemplo pero con el brazo de Andrómeda. Él jamás se detuvo de golpear a una mujer, si es que tuviera que hacerlo ( incluso antes de conocer a Mía, ya las consideraba unas enemigas potenciales.) Esa mujer tendría que estar muy lejos del hospital y con una orden de restricción. Thomas odiaba que en su hospital, se saltaran las reglas por el arco del triunfo. - ¡Es su hijo!.

-No lo es. - Gritó Andrómeda, ofuscada por el dolor en el brazo. Francamente no esperaba que un doctor la agrediera de esa manera. - Esa cosa no es mi hijo.

La palabra cosa, la descripción de lo que abarcaba "cosa": hizo que Thomas arrugara el ceño, molesto consigo mismo. ¿Se veía así de mal cuando Draco le dijo que era Lirio?... ¿Cómo se permitió lastimar a su hijo?.

Shikamaru lloraba, silenciosamente sin permitirse el cálido abrazo de Remus. Alegando que una "cosa" no tenía que tener ninguna muestra de afecto, hiriendo de paso a Remus que intentaba no matar a su hermana y cuñado.

Thomas proyectó a su hijo en Shikamaru, se le acerco, tras arrojar a Andrómeda al suelo, no podía seguir sosteniendo a una persona que le daba asco, podía infectarse de su ponzoña. Thomas le golpeo la frente a Shikamaru en cuánto pudo ponerse a su nivel, en un gesto desinteresado y tierno, tan contradictorio que Shikamaru dejó de gimotear, para prestarle atención... Aun asombrado porque existiera alguien capaz de mezclar sentimientos tan opuestos en una muestra corporal.

-Señor Sparda - Saludo Shikamaru. A Thomas no le impresiono que supiera su nombre, Nicolás le había dicho que era compañero de Lirio, entonces, Shikamaru tendría que haberlo visto llevar a su hija a la escuela en muchas ocasiones - ¿Cómo estoy?.

-Con el corazón roto - Remus jadeo, conteniendo su rabia... Preocupándose por su sobrino. Thomas no iba a mentirle a una criaturita tan tierna como Shikamaru además de que nunca había sido su estilo - Caminaras, Shikamaru... Pero, mi preocupación es ¿Si podrás hacerlo sólo con Remus Lupin?- Thomas maldijo a los padres que le daban la espalda a su hijo, les maldecía.- Hoy eres huérfano.

-Lirio me enseño como hacerlo.

Thomas se sintió orgulloso de quién era su hijo.

.

.

.

.

Notas de la autora

¿Y qué piensas?

Agradezco infinitamente el que me tengáis tanta paciencia. Que me sigas leyendo, apoyando, comentando y que leas, de madruga, mañana, tarde o noche y digas que esto da para más.

A ti por seguirme, gracias.

A ti por comentarme, gracias.

A ti por inspirarme, mil gracias.

A ti por atreverte a conocerme, muchas gracias.


End file.
